Another Boring Afternoon
by lucy the Big Time Rush lover
Summary: Hello Rushers: well I just finished doing this FanFiction yesterday after my history test ha: well hope you like it and enjoy fellow Rushers: 3


**Hello Rushers:) well I just finished doing this FanFiction today after my history test ha:) well hope you like it and enjoy fellow Rushers:)3** Another "Boring" AfternoonIt was another boring afternoon like always in the Knights apartment. James went out with his friends and Kendall went out with Lucy. So as you can imagine both Logan and Carlos stayed in the house all alone. Mrs. Knight took Katy out with her friends and after she dropped her off, she would stay at one of her girlfriends house to catch up on the things they have missed out on. Logan was in his room just reading when he got the urge to be with someone."What should I do? Carlos is in the house and I don't want to lock myself in the bathroom for a whole 30 minutes. He's so gonna know something's up." Logan thought to himself when he was laying on his bed."Maybe if I just lock the door to my room maybe he'll just think I'm asleep of something."Logan got up and closed the started thinking about all these amazing nights he had with Camille and that started to make him really horny. He started to stroke himself on top of his jeans and then he started to moan softly."Mmmm..." he kept moaning to himself and then he couldn't take it anymore and he took his shoes and socks off continuing after that his started to grab his huge hard on which was now to it's full 7in. He then started to pump himself slowly."Oh yeah. Hmmm" Logan kept telling himself. He was about to release when he heard someone knocking on his door and before he could ask who it was the door was swung open." Logan what the hell are you doing?!" asked Carlos wide eyed staring at Logan." Carlos I can explain everything!"Before Logan was done Carlos closed the door behind him and started to take his shirt off and went to got on top of Logan and said,"Logan you don't have to explain anything."Logan at this point was asking himself so many questions."Didn't I lock the door? Carlos is gay? What is going on? Carlos likes me?"Logan was asking himself all these questions."Carlos your gay?!"Before Carlos could answer his question he started to pull him into in intense kiss. He first started to kiss him softly and then started to put his tongue into Logan's mouth and Logan let him. Then they started to fight for dominance and Logan let Carlos win. Then Carlos started to grind his hips against Logan." Oh Logan you like that?" Mhhh yeah Carlos I do!"After that Carlos stopped what he was doing and took Logan's shirt off. Then he took his own pants off and all that was left was both the guys in their then took a hold of Logan's dick and started to pump it, giving more pleasure then Logan has ever felt." Carlos faster!" yelled did as he was told and started to go faster and faster sending Logan over the edge in less then a Logan was recovering from his orgasm, Carlos took his boxers off and then took Logan's off. Then Carlos asked Logan a question." Hey Logan, you got any lube?" asked Carlos whispering into Logan's ear."What the hell are you going to do to me Carlos!?" asked Logan."You'll see." said Carlos pulling Logan into another that Logan pointed to the drawer next to his bed and Carlos took out the lube. He then started to put some on his fingers and applied it on his penis."You ready Logan."" Yeah Carlos."Carlos then look a hold of Logan's hips and started to enter him slowly. Logan started to moan because of the pain and of the pleasure." Oh Carlos that feels really good!" said Logan panting then put his whole dick in there and started to thrust slowly then faster and faster." Carlos almost there!" screamed Logan while taking a hold of Carlos's penis and starting to pumping it."Uhh!" both boys screamed while going over the edge and releasing there seed. Carlos released all on Logan and Logan inside of Carlos. Then Carlos collapsed on Logan."Carlos I don't understand what just happened! I'M NOT GAY!""Well to me it looked like you like men hah!" said Carlos wiping off sweat from his face." Uhhh whatever!"" Logan I need to tell you something...""Yeah Carlos?""I think I love you.""WHAT?!" said Logan pushing Carlos off of him.**Well that's that ha;) tell me what you think and please leave a B-E-A-UTIFUL review ha;) planning to do another one soon but idk of what yet. Any suggestions?!;0**


End file.
